Chrysalis
Chrysalis was an AI weapon developed by the CIA Peace Sentinels in the early 1970s. Its main function was to serve as a VTOL attack craft. Description Design Chrysalis was one of the four AI weapon types developed by Huey Emmerich as part of the Peace Walker Project. As with all AI units, it was equipped with an AI pod, designated TJ-Chrysalis-6000. It was divided into two units: a freely-moving front unit and a rear section, connected by a bar. Three propeller units gave it great aerial maneuverability. Due in part to its unmanned status, Chrysalis could utilize extreme G-force maneuvers that most aircraft of the time were incapable of, allowing it to quickly evade missile attacks. Weapons Chrysalis was armed with four missile launchers, holding a capacity of two missiles in each, along with chainguns. It also carried a rail gun on the left side of the rear unit, and utilized unmanned "kidnapper" drones, each possessing a grappling line and machine gun. History In 1974, Chrysalis was deployed in Costa Rica to combat Sandinistas that had fled Nicaragua, led by Amanda Valenciano Libre. They were attacked at a nearby boathouse, and Amanda's brother, Chico, was captured by one of its kidnappers. Afterwards, Chrysalis arrived at the Mt. Irazu AI weapon facility to transport Peace Walker away along with the Peace Sentinel's leader, Hot Coldman's, Hind D. The AI weapon almost discovered Naked Snake (Big Boss) near the Rio San Juan, though it was distracted by the mercenary's escaping mule. The Chrysalis later attacked Snake just outside the Mayan pyramid AI lab, but ultimately fell to Snake and the Militaires Sans Frontieres. Several of its parts, including the rail gun and the radome, were later salvaged by the MSF to create Metal Gear ZEKE. Etymology The term "chrysalis" refers to the pupal stage unique to butterflies in which a caterpillar expands its skin and forms a protective casing to protect itself during metamorphosis. Appropriately enough, the Chrysalis AI greatly resembles a butterfly in shape and design. Trivia *Chico once referred to the Chrysalis as el colibri, which translates to "the hummingbird." *Amanda's Sandinistas sometimes referred to the Crysalis as hombre nuevo (Spanish for "new man"), though they were reluctant to do so, to avoid insulting the memory of Che Guevara, who had also been referred to as such. *The AI would often foreshadow its attacks by a burst of song from its speech synthesis system. *Chico sold Snake's photograph of Chrysalis, claiming it to be a UFO, which led to Grenadan Prime Minister Gairy requesting that the U.N. set up an agency to investigate the "UFO problem." *When Chrysalis sents kidnappers to take Amanda, she yells at Snake, "Shoot el chicolibrí". Since she refers to Chrysalis as "el colibrí" the term "chicolibrí" meant "Tiny Hummingbird", however in proper Spanish she would have said "Colibri Chico" now that "chicolibrí" doesn't exists as a Spanish word. Gameplay The Chrysalis's railgun uses rounds that will destroy any cover that the player attempts to hide behind. More powerful versions of the Chrysalis ("Chrysalis Type II" and "Chrysalis Custom") can be fought in the Extra Ops of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. The head from the Chrysalis Custom can be salvaged, which grants Metal Gear ZEKE the ability to fire homing missiles. Boss Strategy When the Chrysalis enters "normal mode", it conducts a series of strafing runs using its chaingun and missiles. The Chrysalis only has forward facing weapons, so as it begins a strafing run, run directly at it to avoid the attack. Be sure to equip the surround indicator, as this will allow you to move in the direction of the Chrysalis before it begins a strafing run. If you are grabbed by one of the kidnapper drones, move the analog stick left to right rapidly to escape. The Chrysalis does not stop its attacks while the kidnappers are present, so avoid standing still. When the Chrysalis begins charging its railgun, it will target you with a red laser. Quickly take cover in the narrow passage near the southeast corner of the map. If you're not close to the southeast, run away and execute a roll as it fires. You can also take this opportunity to hit the AI pod with a rocket, since Chrysalis won't avoid it, and it will cause it to stop the attack. The southeast passage is also a great place to deploy a support supply marker since it's the place that offers best protection. If you do not wish to salvage the Radome, then destroying it will prevent Chrysalis from dodging missiles and RPGs. Once the Chrysalis is incapacitated, it will land near the entrance to the lab. Run up the stairs and be prepared to blow the hatch on the AI pod. Once inside the pod, collect as many memory boards as possible. Sometimes, it lands directly on the grounds near the stairs, if such is the case, go over to the grounds and blow the hatch on the AI pod. One should note that using the FIM-43 is the best weapon to take down the Chrysalis when facing it the first time (due to its lock-on ability), but it might destroy the Railgun. To avoid this, make sure your FIM-43 rocket is away from the Railgun. If you want to salvage the railgun with less probability in destroying it,, try using the LAW and a machine gun. This is much more difficult as the Chrysalis tends to dodge the LAW rockets at the last moment. To counter this, use a Chaff Grenade and quickly fire at the Chrysalis. This also becomes easier once you acquire the LAW Rank 3 or higher. The kidnapper drones deployed by Chrysalis Custom are much faster and more accurate and thus cannot be disregarded as threats. Gallery Smoking Chrysalis.JPG|Heavily damaged Chrysalis still in operation Downed Chrysalis.JPG|Downed Chrysalis. Charging Chrysalis.JPG|Chrysalis Charging through the air custom.jpg|Chrysalis Custom AI weaponz (9).jpg AI weaponz (6).jpg AI weaponz (5).JPG AI weaponz (3).jpg AI weaponz (2).jpg Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' See also *Pupa *Cocoon *Peace Walker *Metal Gear ZEKE Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gears Category:Unmanned weapons